


Latching On

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol didn’t really think of himself as a clingy person, but he was somehow so en-captured by Jihoon that he just needed to latch onto him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latching On

Seungcheol is affectionate.

But he isn’t clingy.

When he first set eyes on Lee Jihoon, that short blondie that walked right past him during their shared philosophy lecture class, Seungcheol felt a tug at his heart.

And it’s not like Seungcheol followed Jihoon around campus, it was just that the fact that he finally knew of his existence, Seungcheol just saw him everywhere he went, tugging at his heart in the mere process. But it was a one way street, only knowing of Jihoon’s existence but Jihoon not knowing his. That had to be changed.

 

_“Hi, I’m Choi Seungcheol,” he smiled._

_“Hi,” he nonchalantly replied.  
_

_“Uh.. and you are?”  
_

_“You can’t just come up to someone like that.”  
_

_“Oh,” he coughed, “sorry for disturbing you.”  
_

_“It’s Jihoon by the way. Lee Jihoon.”  
_

Soon enough, Seungcheol acquired the other’s digits, but struggled knowing when to send a message. He needed talk to know more about the boy he was infatuated with, but not so much that he drives him away.

He quickly learned that Jihoon wasn’t much of a talker though. Even when the two had lunch together, courtesy of Seungcheol who kept insisting to pay for both of them to the point where Jihoon just gave up and let the taller have his way, the shorter was very focused on his food.

Over time though, Seungcheol learned Jihoon spoke through actions. Laying in bed one night, he replayed everything Jihoon had done for him: holding the door when they walk into the library together, zipping up his backpack when he forgets to do so after packing (stuffing) his notebook in, and even slowing down his pace so that they walk together.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself. Even if Jihoon wasn’t much of a talker, why was Seungcheol so enamored by him?

 

_“You should come over some time,” Jihoon suggested. “Soonyoung isn’t gonna be here this weekend.”_

_“To your apartment?”  
_

_“No, to my hut in the mountains a few hours away.”  
_

_“Uh…”  
_

_“Yes, to my apartment. Seven good for you?”  
_

Seungcheol found himself on Jihoon’s couch, their shoulders touching, both pairs of feet on the ottoman in front of them, pulled closer than usual for Seungcheol for Jihoon’s convenience.

Though they’ve been friends (or acquaintances, Seungcheol isn’t really sure if Jihoon feels the same) for a while now, this would be the first time they’d be this close to each other.

And it was as if Jihoon knew just how nervous his older friend was by the course of actions he took while the two were alone. With his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, Jihoon slowly stroke his head on the taller’s side. Seungcheol froze. His nose couldn’t help but take the scent of Jihoon’s hair, notably of an herbal shampoo, which did more harm than good to Seungcheol.

“Hyung,” Jihoon nudged as his face was still towards the television, Seungcheol barely concentrating on what’s happening on screen as he was trying to calm himself down. “How’d you do on that positions paper.”

“Uh… alright I guess. Got an eighty.”

“Ah,” Jihoon nodded.

Seungcheol was unsure if he was allowed to continue on with the topic or just let it go and let the silence take over again. He chose the latter.

That’s when he felt Jihoon’s hand brush on his thigh. Seungcheol could have sworn his whole body quivered, reacting to the delicate touch.

Jihoon seemed to have not be unmove by it, as the one on his right was internally feeling his wanting to spring right out of his chest.

“Did you work on that term paper yet?” the blond asked. “It’s due in two weeks, right?”

His breathing was starting to to grow uneven, leaning further back to the couch. “I p-planned it out, but other than that, n-no…”

The unexpected happened next.

Jihoon muted the show, confusing Seungcheol until his view was blocked by Jhoon who was standing in front of him. Althought he was shorter, Seungcheol tilted his head up, seeing an expression on Jihoon he had never seen before.

“Hyung,” Jihoon smirked, “did you know your face is red?”

 _Shit._  

The younger one shook his head, tilting Seungcheol’s face up as his fingers caressed the older one’s jawline and rested at the chin, pulling him up as Jihoon bent downward to press his lips upon Seungcheol’s.

There was a gasp in the kiss, but Seungcheol was frozen, out of shock. He felt Jihoon’s hands cup his face before pulling back, both of their faces as rosy as the flowers on Jihoon’s windowsill. 

Jihoon was stronger than Seungcheol would have thought as he pushed him to the couch, straddling Seungcheol while sitting on his lap. “Hyung, you seem shy right now.”

_You would be two if you just kissed someone you liked for the first time._

“You also seem pretty excited,” Jihoon snickered.

Seungcheol didn’t realize what Jihoon was talking about until he felt just how tight his jeans were at the front.

_Fucking dammit._

“J-Jihoon?” the older flustered one coughed. “What are you doing?”

“Why, hyung?” Jihoon pressed his forehead against Seungcheol’s and gave him his smiling eyes expression, one of Seungcheol’s many weaknesses, he observed. “Do you want me to stop?”

Before Seungcheol could even respond, Jihoon pressed his lips once more onto the older’s, trailing kisses down the chin to the right of the jawline. Seungcheol threw his head back in response, exposing more skin as Jihoon began to plant them along the neckline.

“Fuck,” Seungcheol hissed as he shut his eyes and his body began pumping adrenaline throughout his system.

Jihoon hummed against his skin as his hips began to move, both of their pants growing tighter, practically begging to be set free.

Seungcheol gasped and whimpered when he felt Jihoon’s teeth sink into his skin, along with hearing the hums and moaning that escaped. He rested his hands on Jihoon’s back, meeting the younger one’s grinds as both parties started groaning.

Lifting his head up, Jihoon caressed the dark blemish that he impressed onto Seungcheol, msiling to himself. “It’s pretty,” he commented.

With a turn, Seungcheol’s back hit the couch cushions, Jihoon crawling over him, sweeping his bangs out of his eyesight. 

“You seem really excited now, hyung.” 

“W-wait, Jihoon,” he managed to exhale, “w-why are you–”

“Because I’ve always wanted to. With you,” he smiled innocently. I know you have too.”

His head went south, seeing the tent in Seungcheol’s pants as he snickered to himself. “We should fix this, huh?”

Jihoon crawled until he could undo Seungcheol’s belt right in front of his line of vision. Jihoon was quick with his hands, Seungcheol cooperating as both his pants and briefs fell to the floor.

He gulped, seeing Jihoon eyeing his body before making direct eye contact with each other. There was a smirk and that’s all Seungcheol saw before he threw his head back once more, his back arching as he felt Jihoon’s mouth around his member, continuously stroking it with his hand below as he used a swift motion pattern.

It couldn’t be helped as one of Seungcheol’s hands reached down to Jihoon as he watched and gently gripped onto the blond hairlocks before grasping them tightly and pushing Jihoon down more.

Jihoon looked up with an almost innocent gaze as he sped up, earning a louder groan from Seungcheol. He lifted his head up, his hand persisting with its motion. “Just like that, hyung. I want to hear you.” His mouth went back down, making pleasurable noises against the shaft as he licked the tip teasingly, causing Seungcheol to grunt at the pleasure.

With a grunt, Jihoon’s head was lifted off by force as Seungcheol weakly looked at him. Jihoon quickly grabbed the lubricant and condom out of the side table drawer, quickly sliding his denim off and fussing as he tossed his boxers to the floor with Seungcheol’s bottomwear.

He quickly slide the condom on as he applied lube where it needed to be, stroking himself as he lustfully gazed at Seungcheol, his shirt riding up, his chest harshly rising up and down, it was a sight to see. “Hyung, come for me,” Jihoon smirked as he spread Seungcheol’s legs apart, crawling up to kiss his neck as he entered.

Seungcheol felt the stretch and groaned loudly, never having the sensation caused by another. He felt Jihoon’s tongue graze over the hickey created earlier, rolling his head around as if under the control Jihoon’s mouth.

All he could feel was Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. The penetration, the touching, the licking, and the moaning were all surrounding Seungcheol and filling his mind, muh like how Jihoon was doing in the physical.

Jihoon lifted his head up, kneeling in front of Seungcheol as his hands rested on the back of the elder’s thighs to lift them up, speeding his pace up, Seungcheol wailing in the process but covering his mouth while doing so.

There was an intense gaze plastered onto Jihoon’s face, thrursting even faster and deeper into Seungcheol who was gripping onto the cushion so tightly he swore cotton was going to ooze out, much like himself.

Seungcheol was captivated, Jihoon didn’t talk because his actions were loud enough. It started with shoulder to head contact yet he was wrapped around Jihoon’s touch from the very beginning. Now, he was held tightly, figuratively and literally, within the younger’s clutch. With every heave, he felt as if he was losing an ounce of every breath.

A gasp and loud, yet soft, cry left Seungcheol’s mouth, feeling himself climax and release, groaning and covering his face from embarrassment. Jihoon came soon after, pulling himself out, both whimpering, before he threw off the condom into the trash and grabbed the box of tissues to clean himself and Seungcheol up.

Instinctively, Jihoon crawled up, surprised when Seungcheol wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down for a gentle, passionate kiss. Their lips locked, heads tilted for a better angle before they both gasped for air while looking at each other.

It started with a snicker, before the two started giggling together, Jihoon resting his head on Seungcheol’s wide shoulder. Seungcheol kissed the blond’s forehead as he stroked his back under the sweater that still clothed him.

“You know, I had no idea,” Seungcheol confessed.

“I thought I made it so obvious,” Jihoon replied.

“I’m pretty oblivious with these things.”

“Yeah, you are.” He glared before cracking a smile at the black haired one.

“You’re pretty clingy.”

“Speak for yourself, I caught you latching on from the beginning.”

“And I have no regrets,” Seungcheol beamed, nuzzling closer to the shorter one, smiling to himself.

Seungcheol admits he’s clingy.

He’s still affectionate though.

But only both to Jihoon.


End file.
